The invention relates to a current collector holder for a carbon shoe, which bears against a contact wire, for electrically driven vehicles, which holder has two first webs, which grip the foot region of the shoe, and two second webs, which project away from the shoe and are arranged underneath it, a separate spring system being provided which presses the second webs relatively towards one another and hence presses the first webs against the foot region of the shoe.
As a rule, the holder is connected to the current collector via side elements, so-called horns.
In the case of a known holder of this type (DD-PS 159,163), the spring system is formed by a plurality of spiral springs which act on the second webs at discrete points on the second webs, oriented transversely with respect to the longitudinal direction of the shoe. This construction is relatively complicated and its mass is very high. In addition, the forces do not act continuously over the entire length of the second webs, as a result of which stresses are caused in the carbon shoe. At the same time, the contact voltage drop between the carbon shoe and the holder is relatively high.